


Karlena Smut: post court

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [28]
Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Minor Kink, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Kara saves Lena from being charged as Lillian's accomplice and gets her outn of there. They end up at Lena's penthouse and smut ensues.Smut, shameless smut





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smg55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smg55/gifts), [alexawynters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexawynters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Bit of Magic in Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492773) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



> AlexaWynters: is this what you wanted?
> 
> Smg55: this is what we were talking about right?

Judge Grell sneers as he looks down on Lena Luthor as she sits in the dock "Ms Luthor it is the opinion of this court that…"

"Stop this at once!" Kara says bursting through the doors and landing before the assembled crowd of reporters. 

"Supergirl?" James asks confused

"Judge Grell, I expected better from you" Kara says glaring at the man

"Supergirl either be silent or leave, you have no authority in my courtroom. I am just about to pass sentence " Grell says sneer firmly on his face

"I know all about what is going on here, Judge Grell. I demand you recuse yourself immediately" Kara says voice booming

Grell laughs "On what grounds?"

"On grounds of you being Lillian Luthor's lackey. Yes, I know about that…" Kara says giving the media behind her a glance

Grell sputters with surprise and rage "Bailiff throw her out of my court"

The bailiff steps toward Kara but stops as she turns to look at him "Touch me and you'll regret it"

Immediately the bailiff stops and Kara turns back to the judge "Judge Grell everyone here knows that this 'trial' is nothing more than a sham to let Lillian Luthor punish Lena for turning against her."

Then Kara turns to the media behind her "Lena Luthor saved all the aliens in National City when she turned against Lillian. And now you accuse her of freeing the very woman she put in jail." She turns back to point at Grell "You sir are an idiot" then she looks into the cameras "as is anyone who believes the bile that is coming out of his mouth"

"That's it Supergirl I find you in contempt…" Grell says furious

Kara cuts him off as she begins to float a few inches above the ground "Well guess what, I have nothing but contempt for you and your court, you stand for everything that is wrong in this world Judge and I'm placing you under arrest."

"Under what authority, I am a federal judge" Grell says self assuredly

Kara smirks "Under the authority of the president of the United States" Kara says holding up a executive order

"This is preposterous" 

Kara hands the document to the bailiff who looks at it and then signals the other guards to arrest the judge "you can't do this to me, this is outrageous!" Grell cries as he is dragged from the room

Then turning back to the clamouring reporters she holds up another order "this order is for the immediate release of Lena Luthor," before stepping over to Lena and snapping her manacles in half.

As soon as Lena is free Kara pulls her into a hug, then before everyone Kara kisses Lena. The media go nuts, flashes fill the room as Kara takes Lena in her arms Like Kal would Lois and takes off out the doors of the courtroom

Still frozen in place stands James Olsen as he stares immobile at the place where Kara and Lena had stood moments earlier

 

Minutes later

 

Kara lands on the balcony of Lena's penthouse fortress. The one place where she knows nothing can reach them. As soon as the door closes behind them she is kissing Lena again and Rao Lena tastes like everything that Kara loves, like potstickers and chocolate and mint toothpaste. She hears the slight moan Lena releases as she probes with her tongue and then the smell hits her nostrils and it is like being plunged into the ocean, in an instant the scent of Lena's arousal overcomes her. 

She smells the heady concoction and the primal part of her, it screams, it screams at her to take Lena right here, right now to lay claim to the love of her life. Rao she has never been this close to losing control before, not even under the influence of the Red Kryptonite did she fear that she would lose control over this last, most primal part of herself. 

 

All it takes is a mumbled question against Lena's lips, and a look into the blown and swirling verdant orbs as Lena murmurs "please Kara" in a needy tone before the last of her control snaps, this is her mate to be, Lena is hers just as Kara is Lena's, and now Kara is going to claim her.

 

As Kara gathers Lena into her arms she kisses her as soundly as she can dominating Lena's mouth with her tongue as the brunette moans taking every opportunity to learn, to take gleefully what is offered. 

Kara feels Lena grinding down on her thigh as she walks them toward the bedroom, she feels the rolling shudders of pleasure through Lena's body as her mate to be rocks back and forth against the material of her suit. She reaches a hand around and pinches one of Lena's nipples feeling the stud, a memory of days past under her grip, watching as Lena's mouth falls open and her head falls back exposing the column of her neck.

Kara latches on to Lena's neck like a vampire sucking and biting at Lena's neck feeling the way the skin moves beneath her teeth, pulling back to watch the brilliant mark forming against Lena's skin.

When they make it to the bed their clothes are gone in an instant, a burst of super strength all it takes as Kara holds Lena on one hand. She gently places the brunette on the bed before staring admiringly for a moment amazed at the gentle blush that creeps across Lena's body the way her breasts heave. 

 

She can take it no longer, she leans down taking a nipple into her mouth feeling Lena's back arch as her tongue swirls around the little bar, her fingers clenching in Kara's hair as she gently nips feeling the nub stiffen beneath her. She moves back and forth until finally Lena cries out in pleasure her cries echoing off the ceiling.

 

Looking at her mate to be Kara slowly works her way down Lena's body, her tongue lathing a path over the supple flesh as Lena writhes beneath her. She reaches her target but instead of diving in she pulls back teasing the heated flesh all around Lena's centre never touching where she wants it the most, holding back as Lena's moans of desperation turn to pleas as she begs Kara to give her what she wants 

"Tell me what you want Lena" Kara asks in a rumbling timbre that sends shocks through Lena's system

"Please Kara," Lena moans

"Where Lena?" Kara asks lathing her tongue over Lena's thighs "tell me what you want Lena"

"Eat me!" Lena practically cries "please, Kara, I'm begging you"

And then Kara gives her what she wants, luxuriating in the way that Lena's pleas turn to screams of pleasure as Kara's tongue slides through her folds. Her voice reaching a crescendo as Kara inserts 2 fingers and crooks them as her mouth latches onto Lena's clit. She cums as she hears Lena fall over the top, as Lena screams her name to the heavens. As her mate paints her face with her cum. 

As Lena slowly recovers she pulls Kara up and kisses her as Kara wraps her arms around her mate and they slowly drift off.

 

When Kara awakes the next morning she feels the tickle of hair against her thighs. As she looks down she can see Lena looking up at her from between her legs her tongue paused mid licks as she waits. As soon as Kara makes eye contact Lena begins again, Kara feeling pleasure race through her system as she feels every little ridge of Lena's tongue dragging over her sodden flesh. Then she feels it, the way that Lena pushes into her with first one finger then two , the way that her pleasure grows and Lena adds another finger as she slides her way up Kara's body as she crushes their breasts together almost sending Kara over the edge. But then just as Kara is about to crest Lena freezes, letting the moment pass as she leans into Kara's neck her lips brushing against Kara's ear she husks "beg for me my love" and Kara crumbles hearing the command in Lena's tone, she can feel Lena's fingers stretching and filling her, curling against her and holding her right on the edge "Lena, please, let me cum" 

"There's a good girl, cum for me my love" Lena says nipping against Kara's ear sending the Kryptonian tumbling over the edge .

She screams her pleasure as Lena fucks her first through one orgasm then two more until Kara is a puddle beneath her and Kara can feel the fullness in her heart as she looks at her mate who's sprawled across her chest with the look of the cat that ate the canary.

Leaning down she presses a kiss to Lena's lips as she says "I love you"

"And I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and comments are appreciated


End file.
